


Wake me up before u go-go

by Del_was_here



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I don't know how to tag ugh, M/M, Short, and also all of poe, finn loves poe's singing voice, same finn ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_was_here/pseuds/Del_was_here
Summary: A light saber to the spine is a serious injury to recover from and Finn doesn't know how to deal.Basically how I want Finn to wake up in the Last Jedi (I need more Oscar Isaac singing don't judge).(teen rating for possible future chapters? idk I'm new to this)





	Wake me up before u go-go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my first time writing for already established characters so if they seem out of character I'm sorry and i'll work on geting better! Any and all critisism welcome but please be gentle Im only a smol bean :0c  
> ps: I'm 100% sure someone out there has also written a fic for Finn and Poe with this title but i haven't seen it so don't be mad please (also send me the fic i love finn/poe so much)

Blinding pain and light enveloped FN-2187 as his body struggled for consciousness against the overwhelming need for sleep. As he tried to take stock of all of his limbs to make sure they were still attached, an abnormal sensation grabbed his attention. A warm pressure gripped at his left hand as FN-2187 finally opened his eyes to see a man holding his hand while sitting on a seemingly very uncomfortable chair next to the bed FN lay on. The man lazily ran one of his thumbs across FN-2187’s palm, head downcast and solemn with soft curly black hair cascading down, covering his eyes from FN’s vision. The room became focused as FN gathered the strength to look away from the handsome stranger, it seemed medical with a heavy scent of antiseptic and the medical equipment attached to him being the major indicator to that idea.  
‘What happened?’ FN wondered as he tried to remember everything that had occurred to him leading to these injuries. He remembered foggily the battle on Jakku. His first. He could almost feel the heavy armor, blaster in his hands and terror creeping through his blood as he saw people murdered by his comrades and then his fallen comrades autonomous bodies scattered across the desert village’s ground, impossible to know who was who without searching for an identifying number or removing helmets. Could he have been one of the injured lucky enough not to die from his wounds? No, he remembered the whole battle, the screaming of scared men, women, and children mowed down by The First Order. Not to mention that The Order considered the troopers disposable and would have left him to die slowly on that desolate planet. He could remember holding his closest thing to a friend as he died, leaving marks of blood on FN’s helmet for him to be remembered by. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the memory flooded his senses almost as if he was still there. A soft sob left his throat, immediately sending a lightning hot pain down his spine causing him to sob louder and tears to fall harder.  
“Finn?!” W-what’s wrong?” The man questioned, now standing over FN, he called nurses over franticly, “Kriffing hell, I need some help over here!” he shouted to whoever was near. A series of beeps could be heard near the man’s feet that caused the curly haired man to look down and say, “Go find the doctor Bee,” then turning back to the still sobbing storm trooper to hold his face in one hand tenderly, his eyes finally visible and full of worry and hope all at once.  
“Everything is ok. It’s going to be ok. Just hang on Finn,” he said softly as his other hand grasped Finn’s left hand once more. The man also seemed to be tearing up, but Finn couldn’t remember where he could have possibly met this man long enough for him to care about a defective storm trooper, this man who he could only describe as other worldly beautiful. “Finn please hang on” the other man sobbed out dropping his head to FN’s chest… But that identification didn’t fit anymore.  
‘Finn. My name is Finn,’ he thought to himself as the fog cleared revealing the past he had been trying to reach. The man above him was the pilot who helped him escape the First Order, the crash landing on Jakku (he made a mental note that he was never going back if he could avoid it), thinking his new friend who had given him a name had died leaving him alone on the worst place to be stranded with a leather jacket and no water (again never going back). Then finding Rey and BB-8, the Order finding them as well as sending them on an epic journey into the legendary Han and Chewie, the moment he lost Rey and decided he couldn’t run from the fight and fought to get back one of the only people he could call a friend, finding his missing pilot then his mission to take down star killer base and save his missing Second best friend, then vast Woods and a light saber to the spine.  
A cold sensation flowed through Finn’s right arm, ceasing his sobs, bringing him back into his unconscious state free of the pain. The last word on his lips as darkness wrapped its comfortable coils around him came out so soft he was sure they went unnoticed to the bustling nurses rushing to ease his pain.  
“Poe.”

================================================================================================

White light danced around Finn to a beautiful melody pulling him towards the source to discover its maker. The closer he drifted towards the noise the more he could recognize it. It was a voice, a lovely one at that, and an instrument that he could’t place. The words being spoken were not in basic, so Finn couldn’t understand them but the voice drew him closer and closer…  
The room remained unchanged besides being darker and having a tired Poe Dameron dressed in his orange flight suit playing a glowing string instrument singing in some language other than basic softly as to not disturb the others in the area. Though Finn was sure anyone who didn’t find Poe’s voice to be the sweetest sound in the whole galaxy was absolutely mad. Finn turned slightly to get a better look at the crooning pilot next to him when his back hurt again, less than before but a wince still escaped him. The pilot dropped his glowing string instrument and was by Finn’s side in an instant.  
“Do you need the nurses?” Poe asked concerned for his injured friend. Finn reached for Poe’s hand at the side of the mattress he laid on.  
“No I’m ok,” Finn tried to smile at Poe but was overall unconvincing.  
“Buddy… it’s no problem I’ll just ca-“  
“I don’t want to sleep anymore please,” Finn begged, the dreams were empty and he needed answers. Poe resigned himself to his seat, chewing at his thumb nail.  
“Ok. But let me know if the pain gets to be too much?” Poe shifted uncomfortable in his seat now that Finn was finally awake and had heard him singing. Did he wake him from his peaceful sleep with is Tauntaun-like screeching? Poe looked down at his holo-hallikset lying on the floor.  
“What were you singing?” Finn’s asked, voice hoarse form lack of use and being given liquids via tubes, leaving his mouth dry and vocal cords hurting as he struggled to sound as casual as possible without making Poe aware of his pain.  
“Just an old song my mom used to sing,” ‘when dad was away,’ Poe kept the last part to himself, blushing slightly as Finn continued to stare at him.  
“It’s beautiful,” Finn complemented then looked around at the curtained off ‘room’ the resistance had set up for him. The sounds of machines working to keep other likely more injured patients alive hummed filling the silence. It hurt Finn to be taking up valuable space that could be used for anyone else more deserving. He needed to get better quickly so he could help out and repay the resistance for saving him from becoming an unfeeling monster like the other, more indoctrinated, stormtroopers; he tried wiggling his toes to no avail. Horror fell upon him as he feared his legs may no longer work if the light saber had slashed too deep into his spine.  
“Buddy are you ok?” Poe’s voice carried Finn out of his panicked attempts at moving anything below his waist.  
“I can’t feel my toes,” Finn blinked back tears as his mind began to spiral to the worst-case scenarios of what would happen to him if he really couldn’t walk. Would the resistance leave him behind if the First Order attacked? What use would a crippled traitor be to anyone? Poe grabbed Finn’s shoulders dropping down to his eye level.  
“Calm down, Finn, you’re ok, it’s safe here” Poe tried calming the terrified hero of the resistance. Finn shook his head and began sobbing, aggravating his injury.  
“No it’s not! I’m not useful anymore! What if you leave me to the Order! I can’t even runaway! I can’t do anything…” Finn cried out holding Poe’s flight suit sleeve. Poe pressed his forehead to Finn’s staring him directly into the eyes making sure he could fully understand him.  
“I’m not going anywhere without you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So wow this is a thing now out here in the universe! It's short I know but i'm probably going to at least add another chapter (or not idk) where i sort of get a bit out there with my THEORIES about ep 8!! 100% the bois will kiss then!! Hopefully this isn't super awful and at least one person enjoys it! have a great day/ night! ;-0  
> Pss: sorry about any spelling or grammer issues... i have no excuse except not doing any re-reads but im just too excited to share my love of these beautiful boys!!! (edit: I'm prolly not adding another chapter I'm bored and i wrote myself into a wall lol)


End file.
